


Letters to my Nakama

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: A series of letters penned from one Strawhat to the others. A stand alone series.





	1. Captain, my Captain

To my Captain,  
To say that there was a strength that I would have never expected in you would be an understand to the highest degree. To me you looked like just another hungry mouth to feed and watch as it went back to the ocean that had brought it to the monotony of our restaurant. There was something hidden in your heart that I couldn’t have ever believed in unless I had seen it myself. To say that I’m forever grateful to you is a moot point, something I sure that you’ve already known, something that has probably never needed to be repeated, and something I wish I could actually say.

You pushed yourself to every limit that you reached, every obstacle that you had to climb was nothing in the way when faced with your sheer determination and care. You gave me the time to really figure out how to act like a brother when I hadn’t yet earned such a skill. It became second nature to follow you and your dreams to the very end, no matter what it would cost. 

Which was exactly why I tried to handle my blood relatives on my own. I was scared to lose what I had so desperately desired throughout my childhood, that I would willingly give myself to those demons to protect it all. But, there was something else that you gave to me throughout our time together on the sea; hope. It was something I had been sure I lost long before meeting you, before even meeting the old man. I was ready to give up anything and everything, especially myself, but you showed me that there were things truly worth living for. People I could trust, even when you got on my nerves or we acted like the world could never hurt us.

Captain, I owe you so much more than words can say. Whether I meet you again in this life, or the next, I still owe you so much. But this time, it will be in a more peaceful place that I can sit and talk with you, share a meal and not have to worry about anyone getting hurt.

Your Faithful Chef,  
Sanji


	2. Mosshead

Shitty Swordsman,  
We’ve always had our differences, that much is obvious. Though you’ve always been dumber than sin and couldn’t find your way out of a cloth sack, you still have my respect. You were always much stronger than I could ever be, open and easy to read like a child’s cookbook while I hid away and faked most of what I could. When I thought I lost my emotions, you reminded me that there was so much laying dormant within me.

I’m not going to be sappy, especially not with you. Where I thought I had found an enemy in you, I found a friend and brother. Whether or not you ever saw me as the same I don’t think I will ever know. Against my better judgement, I started to trust you. I’m around if you’re looking.

-‘Curlybrow’


	3. Tangerine

My Sweetest Navigator,  
If I could thank you simply for your smile, I would do just that, but that hasn’t been the only blessing that you have given me. You kept me sane when it was simply the five of us, welcomed me in when I was still so new to the way that the Going Merry worked, and even entertained my childish antics on more than one occasion. You saw through so much of my facade and still accepted me.

I know romance was never on our menu, especially considering that lovely…mark you gifted me with on Big Mom’s island. To this day I am still sorry I lied to you and said such horrible things. I finally understand how you felt that day in that sharkman’s park, crying and begging for help… I wish I could have done the same when it came to my…’Father.’ But you and Luffy have always been gentle and forgiving souls, and above all else, I knew that when it all came down to the final blows, you would understand just what I had to do.

You always reminded me of my mother, strong and graceful, even in times of hardship and sorrow… She would have loved you like her own flesh and blood should she have met you. I am grateful to have had you guiding our sails through sun and rain. Should you need anything, I am simply a call away, as I almost always have been.

Prince Not-So Charming,  
Sanji


	4. Once, They Called Him God

‘Sogeking,’  
If one hadn’t learned bravery and camaraderie from you, they would be lying worse than you ever could. First and foremost, your sense of loyalty is beyond compare, even beyond how tall your tales could ever get. For every night that you would help Chopper fall asleep with some wild story, you spent another in the galley with me, making sure that I wouldn’t miss a single word of your newest tale of bravery. In the two years we spent apart, I never thought I would see you grow into a respectable, sea-fairing warrior.

Bright and curious, you always seemed to know when someone needed even the beginning of one of Captain Usopp’s brave adventures to get them to crack a smile or laugh. You had hurt so much in so little time and still wanted to share the bright joys of the world with everyone else. We knew you were often scared, but those fears were always a reminder to the rest of us that we needed to exercise caution lest we be pulled away by the wild waves that surrounded us. Even now I think back to Robin’s rescue, when we had all thought that you had abandoned us, there you were, primed and ready to fight.

To be honest, I miss those stories of yours. I hope that we meet again, so I can hear all of your new outlandish tales, about where you’ve been and what you’ve seen.

Let’s meet again,  
Sanji


	5. Cold and Wintery May Be His Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But his heart was always warm.

To Our Nervous Doctor,  
I know the jokes we used to play on you really weren’t all that funny in the long run, but it was good to see how well you started taking them after a while. It was like you were really starting to trust us, and that was such a relief that I never thought I would tire of it. You gave me more of a reason to take care of others, even when I thought that I was ready to close off for good. To be so wise and yet so innocent was something I envied from you, and even now, I wish for the ability. Thanks to you, I finally felt like an older brother, caring for someone who really needed my help, who didn’t just want to use me as a punching bag.

I’m thankful that you opened your heart to all of us on the Merry, and even the Sunny. You’ve faced many trials, and become quite a strong young man and respectable ‘monster.’ To face you as an enemy almost seems terrifying to think of, to stand beside you as your ally gives me no reason to worry. I know that you will be the one to find all the cures that you want, the cures that will save hundreds of lives, even into the near future. I am so grateful that you were caring over us like you were, using your skills to the best of your ability, even before you were a part of our crew.

Even now I miss you sitting in the kitchen while desserts were being made, asking both politely and hungrily for a taste of whatever was being made. I think that the next time we meet in this world, whether it be this life or the next, I’ll have to make you something a lot better than just cotton candy. I’ve learned a lot over the years, after all.

From your ‘Big Brother,’  
Sanji


	6. Black is the Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of my true love's hair.

To Our Cunning Archaeologist,  
There is so much that the world tried to hide from you, but so much I could not when I tried. You always had a fantastic sixth sense, even better than mine, and there was so much that I wanted to learn from you. Whether it was about history or just life in general, there was nothing that I felt I couldn't ask. I remember all the nights we spent up in the galley with our tea cups and whatever I had cooking on the stove while we talked through history and philosophy, talking about everything from the idea of true love and how many stars in the sky were really there. The first time we ended up breathless from laughing, something inside me just knew we'd bonded.

I know that you were scared when we took on CP9, worrying over us as if you had no faith in us, but it had already been decided from the first moment you had stepped on the Merry; you were one of us. You were just another outcast that had finally found a home, and we were not willing to lose you. For all of us, you were like a mother figure, and one that we so desperately needed, considering most of us showed just how lost we were. Maybe that was why I developed such a need to have your attention, so that I knew what I could do to better myself.

I look every day for your guidance and am always hoping to catch the scent of your favorite perfume. Maybe it's just a wish, but I'm still looking at the stars.

Wishing Everyday For You,  
Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> These just came to mind, so I started writing. Maybe it's time to catch up on the series.


End file.
